En Diciembre
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo que se fue, pero ella sigue esperándolo, porque confía en que su despedida no fue un eterno adios... HHR


**Antes que nada cabe aclarar que ni Harry Pottre ni sus otros personajes me pertenecen, no soy de Reino Unido y es más... Soy Argentina. Así que este es un nuevo songfic, que sí me pertenece.**

**Ojalá les guste...**

**En Diciembre**

Una lágrima...

Una más entre tantas otras, que se secó suavemente con el delantal que llevaba puesto. Toda una ama de casa, ¿Quién lo diría de ella? Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa y vio como un pequeño de cabello negrusco corría tras una escoba que volaba por cuenta propia, llenando toda su vida con su risa. Tratando de no volver a llorar.

Miró la mesa y se acercó a quitar el plato extra... que, sin querer, había puesto.

Y otra vez aquí 

_**Con la mesa lista para ti,**_

_**Como ayer,**_

_**Como siempre en cada año**_

Había pasado tanto tiempo para ella. Y aunque se veía tan bella e inteligente como ayer, Hermione Granger había cambiado. Su vida lo había hecho. Con el cabello recogido en un desordenado moño Hermione parecía la madre hogareña en la que se había convertido. Tres hijos. El sueño de la mujer. De la prefecta. De la niña y de la amiga.

Pero él no estaba. Y ahí estaba ella lista para festejar una Navidad que se acercaba en pocas horas. Preparándose para recibir a sus amigos que compartirían la cena en su casa. Pero él no estaba. Se había ido. O quizás sus años juntos, como se preguntaba a veces, había sido un grandioso sueño y algún día se encontraría sola en un cuarto esperando poner la mesa para recibirlo.

Quitó los cubiertos y volvió a la puerta, no sin antes controlar que todo estuviera en orden.

Recordaba el día en que él se había ido con una dolorosa palpitación en el pecho, con los músculos tensos y las lágrimas en las mejillas. Una misión.

- ¡Pero esa una misión muy breve, preciosa! Ni siquiera notarás que no estoy aquí – le había dicho él con una sonrisa en los labios mientras abría las manos en un gesto.

- Sí, lo haré...

- ¡Claro! Pero sólo porque todo estará en orden.

¡Ellas se había reído! Y le había abrazado como nunca antes, se habían besado y la despedida había sido inevitable. Una despedida de años. En la que ella se había quedado sola, como sus más profundos temores la acechaban. Sin su amor, sin su amigo...

_**Y aunque ya no estás**_

_**Nunca nadie ocupa tu lugar**_

_**Nuestro amor**_

_**Tiene un sitio reservado**_

Y a pesar de que todos habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que ella volviera a construir su vida no lo había hecho. No sin él...

¿Y quién lo pensaría de ellos dos? La perfecta Hermione y el desordenado Harry Potter. Tal vez sólo sus amigos veían futuro en una relación entre los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, lo habían logrado... y como fruto de aquello tenían tres hermosos hijos. O ella tenía... no... jamás dejaría de usar el nosotros.

Jamás dejaría de pensar en él, ni de llorar, ni de preguntarse si algún día volvería. Aún cuando las noticias y los diarios dijeran otras cosas. Aún cuando un día aparecería un cuerpo para llenar una tumba vacía. Ni siquiera entonces dejaría de pensar en que Harry habría escapado del ataque y volvería hasta ella para ayudarla con su soledad, para llenarla de amor.

Su amor...

_**Ya los niños no preguntan**_

_**Ni siquiera a dónde estás**_

_**Y aunque el mundo continúa**_

_**En cada diciembre no puedo dejar de llorar**_

Y aunque las esperanzas no las perdía y sabía que el tiempo seguía su transcurso no podía evitar llorar desconsolada.

- ¡mami! – exclamó el pequeño de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes.

Eran tan parecidos a él... Lo alzó y él le rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello escondiéndose en su melena castaña. Al igual que su padre.

¿Cómo dejar de extrañarlo? ¡¿Cómo comenzar a ver que el mundo seguía adelante, que sus hijos crecían y que su vida se extinguiría en algún momento?! ¡Y por qué hacerlo! Ella querría aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a su recuerdo y seguir llorando. Ya no importaba si las lágrimas se acababan, o si nunca dejaba de llorar. Sólo importaba que, en ese momento, lo sentía más cerca que nunca.

- ¡Ten Cuidado James! – le advirtió al pequeño viéndolo correr.

_**Yo te extraño riendo en el baño**_

- ¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿Qué es este desastre?! – exclamaba ella viendo a hijo y padre rayar los azulejos de su baño. ¡Justo ayer los había lavado!

- ¡Es que...!

- Es que nada, señor Potter, miren lo que han hecho. Ve a lavarte las manos, cariño – le decía a su hijito que salía corriendo antes de que su madre se enojara más.

- Lo siento, Herms – se escuchaba al instante y ella le miraba desde abajo. Harry era un hombre alto pero su tremendo metro noventa no le amedrentaba, ella era más fuerte. Sin embargo, había cosas que...

- ¡¡No, Harry, no!! ¡¡¡Cosquillas no!!!

… había cosas que realmente podían con ella.

_**Te imagino, abriendo el vino**_

- ¡Vaya! – exclamaba el auror con una sonrisa mientras abría una botella de vino. Era su aniversario. Velas, flores y un beso apasionado. Eso sí lo esperaba. Pero no esperaba esa magnífica cena. Ni mucho menos ese vestido despampanante. Soltó una carcajada - ¡Vaya Hermione que quieres seducirme!

- ¡¡Harry!!

_**Yo te veo tirado en el suelo**_

_**Cuando los niños te retaban a duelo**_

Y lo observaba ahí, mientras su hija le hacía cosquillas y su hijo más grande le tapaba los ojos. El pequeño James corría hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar un huequito para abrazar a su padre. Pero este le tomaba en brazos y comenzaba una diminuta guerra con él.

_**Yo te siento, flotando en el viento**_

_**Te deseo, en mis pensamientos**_

_**Yo te busco y en sueños te llamo**_

_**Cuando en la cama ya no encuentro tu mano**_

- Hermione – murmuraba él en su oído.

- ¿mmm? – le respondía sin quitar la vista de su libro con los brazos de Harry rodeando su cintura y la abrigaba aún más con las sábanas.

- ¿Siempre va a ser así?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó mirándole finalmente.

Los orbes verdes brillaban... llenos de amor.

- ¿Siempre vas a amarme de esa forma? ¿Siempre con ese deseo y ese amor?

- Harry, tontito, claro que si...

- ¿Aun cuando no este?

- ¡¿De que hablas?! – contestaba enojada.

- Contéstame...

- Aún cuando no estés, cuando yo no esté, cuando estemos lejos.

- te amo, princesa... – y le susurraba al oído mientras le tomaba la mano

_**Cuesta tanto no tenerte**_

_**Al llegar la Navidad**_

- ¿Mamá?

Hermione salió de su ensoñación y giró para encontrarse a su hija. Era tal como ella. Salvo esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de sentimientos, valentía y seguridad. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta y tenía puesto un vestido que Harry le había regalado cuando era una niña. "¡Como va a usar eso ahora!" le había dicho ella. "Podemos proyectar al futuro, Hermione" le había contestado mientras la pequeña corría a todos lados con la caja. Ahora ya no era una pequeña. Ahora era una mujercita, que estaba en su cuarto año de Hogwarts.

Cuarto año... se había dado cuenta que lo amaba en cuarto. Lo recordaba...

- ¿Mamá cuando dejarás de pensar en el pasado?

... como si fuera ayer.

- Lo siento, Lily. Ya está – le sonrió- ¿Tu hermano?

- Estaba en casa del tío Ron. Vienen todos juntos.

- Está bien, por favor, ¿puedes cambiar a James?

- Claro, yo me ocupo.

Aún cuando se lo pedía su propia hija... ¿Porqué dejarlo atrás?

_**Y aunque el tiempo me ha hecho fuerte**_

_**En cada diciembre**_

_**No puedo dejar de llorar**_

Tuvo tantos deseos de llorar que se mordió el labio y recordó cómo él le decía...

- ¿Hermione no te he dicho antes que ese gesto te hace condenadamente atractiva?

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Sus piernas le flaquearon y estaba por caerse pero antes, ¡antes tenía que voltear!

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca ya?

Pero...

- ¿Qué pasa? No soy un fantasma, señorita Jane...

Sólo una persona le llamaba así. Sólo... cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos en el acto. Tendió una mano y trató de extenderla hacia el rostro del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Necesitaba asegurarse de que no se tratara de un sueño, o una locura, o una fantasía. Pero... era su piel, su suavidad, su aspereza, y su olor. Podía reconocerlo perfectamente.

Abrió la boca... Quería gritarle por hacerla sufrir por dos años, quería exclamarle que era un estúpido y un inconsciente, quería pedirle que golpeara a Ron por pretender que ella volviese a casarse, quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo necesita. Quería pedirle que la besara. Pero antes de que su cerebro pudiese asimilar qué quería realmente un grito salió de sus labios y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry Potter.

- ¡¡Tonto!! – exclamaba al instante.

- Preciosa... – le susurraba él mientras se lanzaba a la captura de sus deliciosos labios.

Ya después llegaría la hora de las explicaciones, de la cena de navidad, de los amigos, de sus queridos hijos, ahora sólo importaban ella y sus labios deseosos de ser besados por los suyos...

FIN 

Este es uno de los fics más raros que he escrito, igual espero que les haya gustado.

Muchisimos besos a todos… y espero poder responderles…

Desde Blackyland…

Ruby P. Black (Black rules!)


End file.
